What A Good Boy
by goldenone
Summary: Hermione and Draco start contemplating their lives. What happens when they realize how alike they really are?
1. Thoughts on a Train

When I was born, they looked at me and said, "What a good boy, what a smart  
boy, what a strong boy."  
-Why did I have to be born a Malfoy? As long as I can remember my father has told me that I am different from other wizards. That I'm better. If that's true, why don't I feel like it?  
  
When you were born, they looked at you and said: "What a good girl, what a  
smart girl, what a pretty girl."  
-I'm so glad I'm going back to Hogwarts and getting away from my parents. I love them, but it's always been drilled into me that I should be the best, the smartest. Why won't they let me be me?  
  
We've got these chains hanging 'round our necks. People wanna strangle us  
with them before we take our first breaths.  
-It's always "You're a Malfoy, be proud. You're a Malfoy, I can't be seen with you. You're a Malfoy, you're scum." Dammit, I'm not a Malfoy! I'm ME! Can't I be myself, instead of my father?  
  
Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same. When temptation calls we just  
look away.  
-I thought that when I came to Hogwarts things would be different, but I fell into the same old routine. I became the goody-two-shoes. The smart one. The friend. How many times I have wanted to scream at everyone, to throw off this image and show them the real me.  
  
This name is the hairshirt I wear  
  
-Draco Malfoy had to get out of this train compartment, away from Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy, all waiting for an order like the dogs he had back home. He wanted to breath, to be by himself. He got up and motioned for the others to stay.  
He stepped into the hall and made his way to the back of the train. It would be quiet, he would be able to relax and just watch the view speed by, not have to be "A Malfoy" for a short while.  
He opened the door to the back of the train and stepped out. He turned around and almost ran into someone. I was a girl. She had her back to him, and her hair was waving and blowing in the wind. It captivated him for a second, and he stared at the mysterious girl, and at the wave of dark brown curls that rippled in the breeze in front of him.  
  
And this hairshirt is woven from your brown hair.  
-Hermione turned around and collided with someone. She stumbled back and hit the rail at the end of the platform. She rocked back and felt herself start to fall, but was pulled back by the two arms that were quickly wrapped around her. She steadied herself and the arms let her go. She turned around to face her rescuer.  
"Granger?" A shocked-looking Malfoy blurted out. She just stared back, arms behind her gripping the rail. "Are you Ok?"  
She shook her head to clear it, and to get her hair out of her eyes. When she looked back it was at his face. He actually looked concerned! About her! She nodded and assured him, "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up."  
He nodded and his face relaxed. Crossing his arms, he studied her for just a second, then commented, "You look...different."  
She was confused for a second. Adolescence had finally backed down, and her wasn't quite so bushy now, but she hadn't changed that much, just grown a few more inches. She realized she hadn't answered him, and that he was still staring at her, so she said the first thing that she could think of, "Probably because I don't have a pile of books blocking me from view." She'd meant for it to sound funny. It just sounded sad.  
He gave her a look and didn't reply. He walked forward and leaned on the rail. She glanced at him and leaned against it too. "You look different too."  
An ironic grin flashed across his face, but was quickly replaced by something else she couldn't identify. "Probably because I don't have my bookend bodyguards with me, or my laugh track." She shot him a confused look. "Pansy," he answered.  
She nodded and grinned. Then pointed out, "This is the first time we've actually talked like human beings."  
Ha looked at he rand agreed, then turned back to the view of the trees and mountains streaking past. They stood there, not saying anything. Just watching what the train left behind.  
  
This song is the cross that I bear, bear it with me, bear it with me, bear  
it with me. Be with me tonight.  
-They stood a while in silence. It was the kind that sat comfortably, that didn't make you itch and squirm.  
Hermione turned and asked, "Are you Ok, Malfoy? You look like you've got something bothering you."  
He looked at her for a minute. "Do you ever get tired of being what everyone else wants you to be? Do you ever want to just...start over and be yourself?"  
She stared at him and answered softly, "Yes. Yes, I know what you mean. You get so tired of the expectations and the rules and the guidelines that you just want to scream at everyone. Just to make them look at you."  
They stared at each other, not moving, each realizing what the other had said. The door to the train opened and they both jumped. Ginny Weasley stuck her head out and said to Hermione, "Hey! the boys sent me looking for you. It's almost time for lunch. Hurry up, or they'll pick for you." She pulled her head back in and closed the door.  
Hermione looked around and saw Malfoy standing near the door. She understood that if Ginny would still have been there, the door would block him from her vision. She smiled and said "Good thinking."  
He grinned. "I don't think they're ready to see us on speaking terms."  
She smiled at him and started towards the door, but paused before she left and turned back. "Will you meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight? There's supposed to e a star shower tonight, I think you'll like it."  
He nodded and answered seriously, "I'll be there."  
A smile lit up her face and she stepped through the door, "Goodbye."  
The door closed and he turned back to the rail, but this time there was something missing. He stared at the tracks going by under him, but in his mind he saw brown hair floating in the wind and heard a voice that matched his thoughts perfectly. 


	2. Towers and Tempers

*I know that it isn't right, but be with me tonight*  
  
-Wow, where did that come from? Malfoy, how could he possibly know how I feel? It was like he could read my mind. Like every thought and feeling I had was laid out for him to see. Something was definitely going on, I've never felt like that before.  
  
Just listen to me, I sound like some sort of romance novel. I just hope he shows up tonight. I was going to see the star shower, but I hadn't told anyone. I just wanted to be with him again.  
  
What am I thinking? He's MALFOY!? I should hate him! Why don't I?  
  
*I go to school, I write exams. If I pass, if I fail, if I drop out does anyone give a damn?*  
  
-Well, Hogwarts again. This is usually like home, I spend my time in the dungeon and make sure I stay on people's good side, just like at home. I usually don't like school, it's lonely and cold, just like home.  
  
The only thing I usually like is Quidditch. I can get away from life and focus on one small golden prize.  
  
Something tells me this year will be different.  
  
*And if they do they'll soon forget 'cause it won't take much for me to show that my life ain't over yet*  
  
-Another letter from home. Same old, same old. "Be a good girl, get good grades, don't cause any trouble." I wonder what they'd do if I just stopped trying, if I stopped working so hard and just went crazy. If I acted like me instead of them.  
  
I'd like to have my own life, to show them that I don't need them.  
  
*I wake up scared, I wake up strange, I wake up wondering if anything in my life is ever gonna change. I wake up scared I wake up strange and everything around me stays the same.*  
  
I used to dream. I was a knight and I rescued a town from a dragon. All the people were cheering and there was a princess who'd run to me with her arms out. She was always laughing.  
  
In my dream I was happy and strong, but I'd wake up with the princess's face in my mind and I'd be Draco Malfoy. I used to think that one day I'd be that knight and everyone would cheer me, but even now, in Hogwarts, I'm still Draco Malfoy.  
  
I've grown used to the sneers and insults, I've even kind of gotten to enjoy them as a challenge to prove I'm better. There's no way I'll ever be a knight, but I wish I could find my princess. I know she only lives in my dreams, but she's so light and beautiful and happy. She's always laughing.  
  
*I couldn't tell you that I was wrong*  
  
-Draco made his way up the spiral stairs to the top of the tower. He opened the door and stepped out into the night. A breeze blew across the top of the turrets and played with his robes.  
  
He made his way to a two-person telescope and stared at the stars. One in particular caught his attention. It twinkled and sparkled like a diamond. "Marda!" He breathed. It was rare for a wizard to see the Marda Star, and it was considered good luck to the person who saw it.  
  
"What's so interesting?" He spun around and found Hermione standing behind him, smiling.  
  
"Look at this, it's amazing!"  
  
She bent down to the eyepiece on the other side and looked into it. "Wow," she gasped, "Marda! How'd you find it?'  
  
"Luck," he grinned, "I guess you could take this as a good sign for us."  
  
Hermione chuckled as she answered, "I guess so." She leaned in to take another look and her hair fell over her face. She brushed it back behind her ear and the breeze blew it softly and made it wave in the wind. "It looks like it's dancing."  
  
"What?" Draco shook his head and took his eyes off her hair. She glanced up and looked into his eyes, "The star, Marda. It looks like it's dancing," she repeated softly.  
  
He looked back into the telescope. They stood a while, watching to star gleam. He looked over at her and asked, "How'd you get past your bodyguards? The first night back at school, I'm surprised they let you out of their sights."  
  
She answered, "I told them I wanted to get a head start on Astronomy homework. They practically bolted for their room." He laughed and went back to stargazing, "Well, the dream team is missing out on an amazing night. I've never seen the stars so clearly before."  
  
Hermione chuckled and said, "Dream team? You make them sound like Batman and Robin." A confused look from Draco set her to explaining what comics are. After a lecture on "The Dynamic Duo", Draco was almost in tears from laughing so hard.  
  
"I don't get it, what's so funny?" she asked. Draco wiped his eyes and answered, "You just described Potter and Weasley to perfection. The leader, who fights evil and is always so just it's unreal, and the sidekick tags along and helps, all the while trying to be just like his hero. Oh! It's perfect!" And he broke out laughing again.  
  
Hermione frowned and snapped at him, "They're not like that! You're talking about MY friends. At least they care."  
  
Draco looked up, his laughter ceasing immediately. "What?"  
  
"At least Harry and Ron have morals. They care about their fellow human beings. It's better than acting like a snobbish prick of a daddy's boy."  
  
"Watch it, Granger." The ice in his voice was enough to freeze the lake below.  
  
"You know, you were almost human on the train. I guess I was just part of some prank or something. Trick the Mudblood! Lock her in the tower! It won't matter, because she's so wrapped up in her books she won't even notice. She's barely human, she won't care! Well, Malfoy," she spat out his name like a piece of rotten meat, "I am leaving now. Congratulations, you've managed to fool me into thinking you'd actually got a sliver of human kindness in you."  
  
She left, slamming the door after her. Draco leaned against a turret, trying to figure out what had just happened. He had obviously touched a nerve. He shouldn't have mentioned the Dynamic Duo ("Great," he thought, "Now it's in my head."), they always messed things up for him.  
  
Obviously, old habits die hard. He should have kept his mouth shut. The worst part was, he felt bad about it! Him, Draco Malfoy. "Jeez," he sighed, "I gotta apologize, or I'll never get over it." Thinking of how to say sorry with out embarrassing himself, his eyes came to rest on the broom shed and a smile grew on his face. "Perfect." 


	3. This chapter doesn't fit the format Deal...

AN: I've gotten some comments (GRINCH!) that Draco should be more sarcastic. He's going through a big change, and he's confused about what's going on. You could say he's over his head. Just try to understand. By the way: REVIEW! I'm not blocked anymore, so everyone can say what he or she wants. Please be kind. On with Chapter 3!  
  
-Hermione was lying on her bed, trying to sleep, but couldn't. The image of her exploding at Malfoy kept on running through her mind. "Why'd I blow up like that? It's not like I care what he thinks... oh no. That's it! I care what Malfoy thinks about me! DAMMIT!"  
  
A tap on the window broke her train of thought. Thinking it was an owl, she got up and pulled open the window. No owl came in, so she leaned out and gave a yelp at what she saw. There was Malfoy, hovering on his broom right below the windowsill.  
  
"Malfoy," she hissed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Apologizing," he replied frankly, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I guess breaking a habit is harder than I thought." (AN: sub- song: "breaking the habit" by Linkin Park! Oh yeah!)  
  
She stared at him, them her cheeks flooded with color and her eyes blazed, "Listen to me, Malfoy. You can't think that you can make this go away with a sorry! You have tormented and tricked me since day one, and now you think that just because you've changed a little you can start again? Well, this is the REAL world, not yours, and "sorry" just doesn't cut it!" she threw back her head, breathing a little faster from the tirade and challenged him with her eyes to respond.  
  
He looked at her, in her lavender nightgown with her hair flying in the window from the wind. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful when you're angry?"  
  
Letting out a furious noise, she slammed the window and he heard the lock click into place. His eyes gleamed with the challenge set for him. "All right, Miss Granger," he thought, "You asked for it. I'll get you to listen to me, one way or another." And he flew off, plotting and sceaming in his mind.  
  
Another AN: Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! Here's a warning for all you readers out there in internet world: the next chapter has a LOT of fluff. Don't say I didn't warn you! 


	4. Lyrics and Annoyance

AN- So, here we go! This chapter is slightly fluffy (It involves poetry, I'm warning you!), but the next one will be worse. Just so you know.  
  
Chickened out, grabbed a pen and a paper, sat down and I wrote this song  
-God, this past month has been hell. Every single class HE sits behind me. When I'm in the halls HE tries to talk to me. If it's not one thing, it's another! He even got Snape to assign me to him as a chemistry partner! Sometimes I get so mad I could scream!  
I can feel myself weakening, though. If someone tries this hard just to talk, he must be serious. I've almost apologized myself a few times. But I can't! He's Malfoy! But he's even polite to Harry and Ron. But he's MALFOY! Arrggghhh! I can't even think.  
The worst was today. An owl came during breakfast, and all it had was two sentences:  
  
If I could just get you  
To talk to me  
If I could get you  
To look my way  
  
I thought it was a joke, but later I found another letter in my backpack that said:  
  
If you would just stand still  
And let me tell you  
That your voice  
Brightens up my day  
  
I was really confused at first, but I found more as the day went on:  
  
I want to look  
Into your eyes  
And make sure  
You won't look away  
Just let me tell you  
How I feel  
Just hear what I  
Have to say  
  
I asked Ginny about it, and she said it's a verse from a song called "Look At Me" by a wizard band called Sparks. Apparently someone's trying to send me a message. Hmmm... wonder who it is? I sent him a note by owl, it's kind of a treaty. It says:  
  
"Meet me at the Quidditch field tonight at 10. Bring your broom and a cloak."  
  
AN- Mwahaha! Ooooh the suspense! More on Monday, I promise! 


	5. Thinking Together

I couldn't tell you that you were right, so instead I looked in the mirror, watched TV, laid awake all night  
  
-I tried to get some sleep in before I left, but I couldn't stay still. I keep on thinking about what she said, that because I've changed, doesn't mean I can start again. She doesn't know it, but she said what I've been afraid of.  
  
When I look in the mirror I see someone entirely different from before. I'm not sure who I am yet, but I'm not my father, I know that. I'm not who I was anymore.  
  
The thing that gets to me is HER. She's Granger! Not only is she stuck up, annoying and a book worm, no, it gets worse. When we were on that train, it was like she was reading my mind. I'd never felt so connected with someone. She said what I'd been thinking for years, but was afraid to say out loud.  
  
I'm nervous about this meeting. She's been ignoring everything I do, even that stupid song! Now she wants to talk, so I'm not sure what's going on. This business about broomsticks has me worried. I haven't seen her fly since first year, so that makes me think Potter's involved with this. If he is, I'll kill him.

We've got these chains that hang around our necks, people want to strangle us with them before we take our first breath  
  
-Harry and Ron were so hard to get away from! They wanted me to help them with their homework, but it was such an easy assignment I wouldn't have helped anyway. I've been staying in my room a lot. I'm so tired of being "Hermione, the homework-helping friend." I'm sick of giving advice, and I'm SICK of hearing them talk about their girl troubles.  
  
That's what was so nice about Malfoy, he and I think about the same things; we have the same type of ideas. He wasn't trying to get something out of me. I think THAT'S why I've agreed to talk to him, because I miss it.  
  
I've been waiting on the field for ten minutes, and it's getting cold. I hope he doesn't stand me up. If he does, I'll kill him. 


	6. Hillside Treaty and a little romence?

AN- Yay! Another chapter's up! Celebrate w/ me people! Come on, daaaance to the muuuusic! (Looks at people, staring at her w/ scared expressions on their faces) What? Ok, fine! I'll stop. Anyway, this one's even fluffier, especially at the end, so anyone who's allergic to fluff, avoid the ending. Just skip the last couple paragraphs until the last sentence and you should be good.  
  
Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same  
  
-Draco broke into the broom sled and took out his Nimbus (every year he got a new one). He took off and flew as fast as he could to the Quidittch field, feeling the wind blowing around him, trying to steel himself for the meeting ahead of him.  
  
As he got closer he could see a figure standing on the field. It was Hermione, and from what he could see she was alone. He blew out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and aimed the broomstick down towards the ground.  
  
He landed a few feet away from her and dismounted. Walking over, he stopped just in front of her. "Well, I'm here. What do you want?"  
  
She held up a broomstick and said, "Follow me." She mounted it and took off. He was right behind her, and caught up to her side. They flew together until she slowed to a stop and hovered above a hill poking up out of the forest below. They landed and stood facing each other. Neither spoke for a bit, then Hermione blurted out, "What are you doing to me?"  
  
He looked at her, confused. "You are Draco Malfoy," She explained, "I'm supposed to be hexing and cursing the snot out of you right now! I'm supposed to hate you for torturing me all this time!"  
  
"Why don't you, then? I'll admit I deserve it. I've been a bastard for all these years, so why DON'T you hate me?"  
  
She looked at him, emotions boiling in her eyes. "I don't know! All this time that I've known you I've hated you. You've insulted and attacked me every day, and then all of a sudden you say exactly how I feel. It's like you knew my thought when even I didn't! And frankly, it's scaring me. I'm not ready to identify with a Malfoy."  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then asked, "And how do you think I feel? People HATE me, Hermione!" He turned and stared at the stars, "All my life I've been Malfoy, and I'm sick of it. People I don't even know are convinced I'm evil just because of my name, and I was fine with it until now. I'm tired of being judged. I just want people to understand what I'm really like, and you were the first person I met that did.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on, but I do know that I've been trying to do something that goes against everything I've been taught. All this time I've been trying to get to know YOU; Hermione Granger, a Mudblood. You think YOU'RE scared? My whole world is backwards and it's all because of you and I Don't Know What to DO About It!!!"  
  
He was breathing hard and his eyes sparkled with barely controlled emotion. She stepped back, staring at him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. When he looked at her again he was noticeably different, and she realized how much control he had over himself, and was a little in awe of him. Someone with this much self- control had to be very powerful.  
  
She moved towards him tentatively, and when he looked into her eyes he saw that awe and the fear, and it devastated him that he's scared her. Something that terrified him even more was in those deep brown eyes; compassion. She reached up and carefully laid a hand on his cheek. He reached down and wrapped his hand around her small cool one. They stood and stared, and she broke the silence first. "It's easier to be scared together, you know." He smiled at her, and they spent the next couple hours talking and laughing on the side of the hill, looking at the stars together.  
  
Another AN- Just so you all know: reviews=new chapters. I let you guys off the hook this time, but COME ON!!! Review, and I'll come to your house and kiss you, I promise! BTW; I love Seshyluver! She's nice, and a good reviewer! More love letters to reviewers later, I gotta leave before the school bell rings. 


	7. Questioning the suspicious

AN- To make up for all the short chapters I have put up recently, this one's long. Consider it a gift from me to my faithful readers. Enjoy!  
  
When temptation calls...  
  
-The next month was spent in a blur of secret happiness. No one knew why Hermione was suddenly so bright and happy. She smiled at everyone and her eyes would unfocus every once and a while and a beautiful dreamy look would spread across her face. She was wearing brighter colors, too, and Lavender quickly spread the word when she heard Hermione singing love songs in the shower.  
  
Every girl in Gryffindor figured it out quickly, but when they asked her she'd only smile and say, "You don't know him," and walk away. Parvati Patil cornered her in the girls bathroom and got her to admit that she DID have a boyfriend and that she HAD kissed him, maybe more. Parvati promptly took this information to Harry and Ron, who had, like typical boys, not noticed the dramatic change in Hermione.  
  
Ron, who now had a girlfriend he'd met in Egypt while visiting Bill, was inclined to let her alone and be happy for her. Harry, however, was a little worried. Apart from Krum, who had been more of a pen pal than anything else, Hermione was not known for being a "girlfriend" type. He was afraid she might have gotten into something she couldn't handle.  
  
He asked Hermione about her boyfriend one day in the common room. She tried to put him off, and when he wouldn't leave her alone she got upset.  
  
"Why do you care?" she snapped at him, "I'm happy, and he understands me. We can talk, Harry! We can talk about anything and he always makes me feel like I'm important. I don't feel like I'm a brain or a nobody when I'm with him!"  
  
"Hermione, can't you just tell me who he is? I just want to know his name! I'm worried you could be being lied to."  
  
She turned on him, her eyes burning with anger. "Why? You don't trust me? You think I'm stupid or-or-or blind or something? I'm not a child, Harry! You can't control me!"  
  
She stormed across the room towards the portal that led to the hall. Harry tried to follow her, but she turned on him and said, in a low, dangerous voice that shook with anger, "No, Harry! You won't follow me. You won't speak to me. I don't want you to even sit near me. If you don't trust or believe me, I won't trust or believe you. Goodbye." And she left.  
  
-I was in my room, trying to keep warm and finish this bloody 24-inch essay for McGonagall when Hermione stumbled out of my fireplace. She was crying, and I grabbed her and tried to calm her down. It didn't take long for me to figure out she was angry, not sad, and she was furious with Potter. She told me he had questioned her about what was going on, and that he'd treated her like a child.  
  
Seeing her so upset like that, it only made me hate potter even more. How dare he treat Hermione like that?!  
  
It took her a long time to calm down, and by the time she was it was really late, so she stayed the night. I was worried about what she might do, that she might do something in her emotional state and regret it later. Say what you will about me, but I was raised to be a gentle man.  
  
I didn't need to worry, though. Hermione fell asleep on the couch in my arms, and I quickly did too. I woke up late because it was a weekend and I didn't have any classes. Hermione was gone, but she left a note and a single, perfect white rose on my dresser.  
  
I read the note, marveled at the grace of her handwriting. It thanked me for comforting her and being there for her. When I finished reading it I put it down. It dissolved into mist that formed into Hermione's face. It smiled at me and drifted over and kissed my face, then disappeared.  
  
I had to keep my trademark scowl on when I went into the common room, but inside I was grinning ear to ear.  
  
AN- So, another chapter's come and gone. Hope you all liked it! Sepia is my reviewer of the day, and I officially LOVE her for writing such nice reviews. Anyone who writes more than one (or two, depending on my mood that day) will get mentioned in a later chapter, so let me know what you think of my story and I'll mention you. Love you all! 


	8. Help!

Bad news, folks. School's almost over for me, and that means I'm not gonna be able to post much. I have Corell on my computer at home, and it doesn't work on this site. It doesn't upload. If anyone can help me out, I'd greatly appreciate it. If not, I'll have to figure out a way to get my stuff on, or you won't hear from me until school starts next year! (Nooooooooooo!) Can anyone help me out? 


	9. Pondering Pensive Prepubescent Potter aw...

AN- Unless I get some advice, this will be one of the last chapters I'll post in a while. If ANYONE has ANY helpful advice for me, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'll still be able to check up on stuff, but I don't think I can post. I'll try to get the rest of the story up before school's over, but I can't guarantee it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter; tell me what you thought about it. Remember, in order to post more fabulous specimens of writing, I will have to be given some more reviews. Don't let me down!  
  
This name is the hair shirt I wear, and this hair shirt is woven from your brown hair  
  
-Harry was sitting in the common room, staring into the fireplace. He obviously wasn't concentrating on the fire, or he would have noticed it had burned out. All he could think of was Hermione's accusations.  
  
She had said he was trying to control her. He remembered a time before when she had mentioned that he'd had a "saving people" complex. He supposed it was true. She had been right to question his judgment before, and he hadn't listened to her. Sirius had died because of it.  
  
He knew Hermione could take care of herself. Why didn't he trust her? Maybe being "The Boy Who Lived" WAS giving him a complex. He sighed and leaned back. Hermione had given him no room to move. He had to let her do this on her own. Now, if only he could apologize.  
  
AN- Sorry this one is so short. Don't hate me, I promise the next one will be MUCH longer! It should be up by tomorrow, so check as often as you can. As I said before, I'm trying to get in as much as I can before school's over. I still love Sepia and Seshyluver, so if you want to be added to the list, REVIEW!!!!!! Luv y'all! 


	10. Confrontation

AN- Ok, people, listen up! I know many of you are looking forward to the rest of this story, and I HAVE found a way to post the rest a home. It's not as correct, and there's no spell check so it might be a little sloppier, but I want you all to know that there is a future for this story. You will see the end, don't worry. However, you WON'T see it if I don't get any reviews! Reviews make me think people actually like this story, so no reviews = no story. Got it? Thank you. Now, on with the new chapter!

This song is the cross that I bear. Bear it with me, bear it with me, bear it with me. Be with me tonight.  
  
-"Hermione, can I talk to you?"  
  
Hermione turned and faced Harry. She crossed her arms, her face set in impatience. Harry gestured to a room nearby that was empty and asked, 'Please? I promise, it won't take long." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine."  
  
He held the door open and then shut it after them. She stood facing him. "Well?"  
  
He ran his hands through his hair, partly from nervousness, partly from frustration with Hermione and her hostile attitude. He leaned against a desk and looked at her through his bangs, heaved a sigh and went for it. "Look, Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right, I DO try to control things too much. I was just worried about you."  
  
She turned her back on him and stared out the window. Feeling like he was losing his chance, Harry hurried on, trying to keep her from interrupting him so he could say what he needed to.  
  
"You're my best friend. I feel like I need to protect you more because I care about you more. You're like a sister to me. I didn't want to see you hurt, and I overreacted. I'm sorry."  
  
She didn't answer. Thinking he'd lost her, he desperately said her name, "Hermione..." She turned to face him and he saw the tears going down her face. Guilt and understanding was rushing through her mind.  
  
"Harry," she sobbed, "I'm... I just can't... I'm sorry." And she ran past him through the door.  
  
Malfoy, having seen her go into the room with Harry, was standing outside the door and she ran into him. He looked at her and rage spread across his face. He went around her and started towards the door. Reaching it, he flung it open, his wand in his hand.  
  
"Potter!" he roared. Harry had out his wand in a flash and they stood facing each other for a second, then Draco went for Harry, wand pointed straight at Harry's chest.  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed, and both of them froze. Not from surprise, they simply couldn't move. Harry looked past Draco and saw Hermione standing in the door, her wand pointed at them, her shoulders shaking. She wiped her eyes with the wandless hand and let out a shuddering sigh.  
  
"Harry," she said as she walked into the room, "Draco is the person I've been seeing. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't tell you."  
  
Draco's eyes were fixed on Harry, and they gleamed with anger. "Hermione," he was trying hard t keep his voice calm for her sake, "Please let me go so I can reduce this bastard to pond scum."  
  
She looked at him. "Draco, Harry didn't make me cry. I was just upset," she added firmly, "He didn't do anything."  
  
His eyes went from her to Harry and back, then said, "All right. I believe you." The strange frozen feeling disappeared and both young men relaxed, but only slightly. They both were struggling with feelings of animosity and distrust, but both also cared for Hermione, each in his own way.  
  
Hermione drew Draco away to explain what had happened. Harry studied Draco and the way he was treating Hermione. He was bending down and listening to her, fixed on her face and he held onto her arm as she spoke. Harry hated to admit it, but Draco was acting like he truly did care. He also saw how Hermione acted. She smiled more when she spoke to him, and her face was more open.  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him, an anxiously hopeful look on her face. "Harry, please don't tell anyone? It's hard to keep this a secret, I know, but please don't."  
  
He looked from Hermione's hopeful face to Draco's mask and nodded. Draco relaxed only a bit more, but Hermione hugged him, thanking him over and over.

AN- Awww... happy ending. Or is it? (dun dun duuunnnn!) Ok, the next chapter will be shorter, but that's the way I want it to be so don't yell at me in the MANY reviews you'll be posting (right? [nudges with elbow threatenily, but can't hold a straight face and ends up laughing at self and you] sorry) AAAAAAaaaaanyway, let me know what you thought, and remember, all criticism is welcome, as long as there's an absence of malice. (Ugh, bad movie! had to watch it in English! shudders) You have yourself a nice day, now, y'hear?


	11. Deceptions and Dreams

AN- Hey all! This is another chapter I'm posting now, so you'll all have a little something else to read! I'm almost done with this one. Sniff So I'm working on something else soon. Don't worry! I won't stop this one for the next one. I hate it when people do that! I love you all too much to do that to you.  
  
I know that it isn't right  
  
-Arrggh! This is so frustrating! I've almost told Ron about Malfoy and Hermione THREE TIMES tonight.  
  
How did Hermione do it? She must have come so close to telling us so many times.  
  
I'm still worried. Malfoy obviously cares about Hermione, but he's still Malfoy! I just can't trust him. I can't tell Hermione, either. I'll just have to watch him. If he hurts her I swear, I'll kill him.  
  
But be with me tonight.  
  
-I spent the night at Draco's again. I don't know what it is, but I feel so peaceful when I'm with him. The first time I was upset and he made me feel better. The next time I was worried what he might be thinking, but he's been such a perfect gentleman. I have such good dreams when I'm in his arms.  
  
-I love watching Hermione when she's dreaming. She smiles and looks so happy. I'd never tell anyone, but she is a princess. I've had my old dream a couple times lately; only Hermione's the princess now. The dream makes me happy now, instead of sad, and she's always smiling.  
  
AN- What do you think? Happy ending? Sad ending? How shall I end this one? Hmmm.... Let me know? 


	12. The Letter, and The End?

When I was born they looked at me and said: What a good boy, what a smart boy, what a strong boy.  
  
-Dear Draco,  
  
Your father and I have decided that the atmosphere and  
teaching methods of Hogwarts are no longer acceptable. We are moving  
you to Durmstrangs, where you will have private lessons with the  
Headmaster to make up for all the skills you weren't taught in  
Hogwarts.  
Your effects will be removed at the end of the week and a private  
coach will be sent for you. I trust you will find this suitable, and  
the students at Durmstrangs wait for you.  
  
Your mother.  
  
AN- Bwahahahaha! Is this the end of our star-crossed lovers? Or have they only just begun? Stay tuned for the results! Oh, and The Walrus Was Paul Is my new favorite, cuz he made me smile! (Thankee!) 


	13. I am SO sorry!

Oh my gosh, people, I am soooo sorry! When I posted what I thought was the last chapter in my HP BNL songfic, it was only a small part of it! The story is not done! I never bothered to check it, I just thought people weren't happy with the ending, I didn't realize THERE WAS NO ENDING! I'm sorry! I'll post the actual ending once I find it again. Sorry, I wrote the whole thing in a notebook, and then typed it up and posted it at school. I have to find the notebook, which might take a bit, but I WILL FIND IT! I promise you that. And for those of you who complained about the ending, I'm sorry! A thousand times over! I have to go redeem myself now. Laters!

Anna, aka; goldenone


	14. One last look

AN- this is the long-awaited last chapter. I'm still really sorry that I didn't post it when I should've. Call it carelessness. I'm so embarrassed - Anyway, I hope you like it. If you don't, let me know. Heck, if you DO let me know too. I love reviews of all types. I'm not prejudiced!

-And when you were born they looked at you and said What a good girl, what a smart girl, what a pretty girl

Harry sped to his dorm room, Hermione's note in his hand. It read, "Harry, something terrible has happened. Meet us in Draco's room right away." He climbed the stairs two at a time and upon reaching the room he went straight to the fireplace and flung floo powder into it. "Draco's room!" he shouted as he stepped into the now green flames, and a second later he tumbled onto the stone floor and into Hermione and Draco, who were seated on the small couch in front of the fireplace. Not bothering to brush off the soot and dust, he immediately knelt in front of Hermione. Peering up at her face, he saw the tears streaming out of her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Wordlessly, she handed him a letter and turned to bury her face into Draco's chest, sobbing. The infamously un-emotional Slytherin was crying silently, and he stroked Hermione's hair as he watched Harry read the letter that ended all hope for them. Looking up, Harry's eyes met Draco's, and he saw the pain and grief filling them. He grabbed Hermione's hand again, and made her look at him.

"Hermione, listen to me. I am going to leave you here, and you can stay as long as you need to. I understand if you don't come back to Gryffindor tonight, I'll tell people you're sick, all right? Just please don't do anything rash. Neither of you need the trouble that could be caused by you disappearing." He stood up and went back to the fire, but before he stepped into the fire and back into this room, he turned back. "I'm sorry for you both. I really am." With that he left.

They stayed in each other's arms the rest of the night, crying and talking in turns. The next morning Draco left, the only witness to his departure was Hermione, who watched from her window, hair blowing in the wind as she leaned out and stared as the chariot flew away. Draco stared back at her, until the forest took over and he could no longer see Hogwarts, let alone her window. It was her face at that last moment, filled with love and sadness, that he remembered for the rest of his life, buried deep in his memories. Neither ever forgot the other, always keeping their love a secret in the bottom of their hearts.

The End

AN-Well? Too fluffy, too angsty, too stupid? What? Let me know please. This was kind of written in a few minutes up in my room in a fury of creativeness, so if there's anything you think needs to be changed or corrected let me know and I'll consider it, k? Thank you for reading this! Anna is Bananas


End file.
